The Interrupted Wedding
by madam-may
Summary: The girl he loves is due to be married but not to him. Fred Weasley finally admits his feelings - during her wedding ceremony! How will she react? What will the groom do? Will Fred get his happily ever after?
1. Chapter One

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author note: **_Just a little one shot inspired by 'Ho Hey' by The Lumineers (my new fave song.) Also this is after the war (obviously) and Fred survived (obviously) - I'm sure you could all figure that out though. Anyways enjoy and review! Also I do not own the pic which is used as the cover of the fic _

**The Proposal. **

"I loved you yesterday, I loved you today and I promise to love you tomorrow and forever. Will you marry me?" He was down on one knee, holding out the small velvet box, the sparkling ring nestled there. Her eyes widened and tears sprung there.

"Yes," He gently slid the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand before kissing her.

**The Interrupted Wedding. **

"Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Should I do it? Could I, Fredrick Weasley, ruin this day for the woman I love? Would it be right? She looked so beautiful up there in her white dress, lacy at the back and flowing from her hips. Her hair tumbled down her back, the normal tangle tamed for her special day. Thick dark lashes framed her gorgeous eyes, her freckle-covered cheeks lifting as she smiled.

Could I really ruin this for her? What would I say?

Suddenly I knew and I stood, not noticing that the priest standing between them had continued speaking.

"I have a reason." I heard my self say the words. All faces turned to me as I stepped out into the aisle.

"What are you doing?" hissed George, trying to grab me and sit me back down.

"Sir?" said the priest.

"I have a reason as to why these two shouldn't be 'lawfully joined.'" I said a little sarcasm in my voice toward the end.

"Fred, sit down. You're ruining this." Said Mum, dabbing her eyes with her kerchief. I ignored her and continued.

"I love her." A gasp ran around the full chapel while George face-palmed mightily. Ron's face grew red and Harry acted quickly, holding Ron's arms behind his back, before giving me a look saying 'Talk quickly or he'll kill you.' I spoke to the woman dressed in white who was standing next to Ron. "I love you. Ever since the day we kissed, I've loved you. And you shouldn't be marrying him – because he can't love you as much as I can, not for a moment."

She nodded slightly and in that moment I knew she loved me too. I slowly got down on one knee.

"Wait," she said before turning to her groom. "Ron, I'm so sorry. I – I honestly cannot tell you how sorry. I do love you, but I see now that you will only ever be my friend." She pulled the sparkling ring off her finger and held it out. Harry had slowly released Ron, who accepted the ring with wide eyes.

"So, this is it? Just, see you later – I'm running off with your brother?" She cringed at Ron's harsh words.

"I'm sorry." She softly kissed Ron's cheek before turning and slowly coming toward me. She stopped just in front of me.

"I love you." I murmured, looking up at her. "I have no ring and am really unprepared. But I prepared for one thing – spending the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me. This last year has been hell, having to live without you. I don't ever want to do it again. Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" A single tear fell down her face and my voice had been catching toward the end. She nodded, a soft smile capturing her lips.

I stood and enveloped her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I kissed her cheek. Nuzzling my face in her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair, I whispered so only she could hear:

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too, Fred." She whispered back.


	2. Chapter Two

**The 6 Month Anniversary. **

I lay there beside the gorgeous woman I was going to marry, remembering all the great times we'd ever had together; remembering all the times I'd kissed her – remembering the first time I'd kissed her. I looked down at her, her hair fanned out on the pillow, her dark lashes casting shadows on her cheeks, her lips slightly apart. I knew exactly how soft her lips were…

**The First Kiss.**

I was making my way back from the kitchens, arms ladened with food. I could smell the pumpkin pasties and the half melting Muggle chocolate that the House Elves always seemed to have. I hummed merrily, knowing the way even without the Marauders Map that George and I had given Harry 3 years ago. I was walking through one of the lesser used corridors when I heard it: a soft sobbing, the sound of someone crying.

I followed the sound, coming to one of the closed doors. I shifted the food so it was in one arm. I knocked softly. The sound stopped and the door swung open despite no one visibly opening it. I entered cautiously – entering a room where an emotional witch or wizard was is always dangerous. Then I saw her, head bowed sitting on one of the desks, her back to the door.

"Hermione?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to set her off again and the young witch and I had had our fair share of rows for me to know she was a formidable opponent. Plus she was the brightest witch of her age. She merely sniffled at my question. "'Mione, what's wrong?" I moved across the room, depositing the food on another table. Her body shook with sobs. I softly patted her back, at a loss. Hermione never let her guard down – at least not around me. She drew in a shaky breathe.

"R- Ron is kiss-sing another gi-irl." My gut clenched at her words – she had a thing for my clingy younger brother?

"'Mione, I'm sorry. I didn't realise it would affect you like this." I really didn't know what to say. She turned to look at me, her normal quite pale skin red.

"You think I'm jealous?" she asked softly. I knew I was on dangerous ground.

"Well, that's the only conclusion I came to – I didn't realise there was another one." I felt safe speaking as though she and I were discussing another product at the soon-to-be shop George and I were opening.

"I'm not jealous – not of _Ron. _I'm upset and I suppose a little jealous because he has something I want."

"Lavender?" I asked, my nose wrinkling in disgust. Hermione let a small giggle escape her.

"I mean, having that closeness with someone. I guess I want a boyfriend, just like any other girl," Hermione Granger? Wanting a boyfriend?

"I … don't understand." I admitted.

"Neither do I, at times." She admitted in return. Hermione looked up at me smiling. Slowly her face was returning to its normal pallor. She looked very pretty in the light of the moon streaming in. I took a tentative step forward. We were so close I could practically smell her.

"'Mione, I –" I began, not knowing where I was going with this. She pressed her fingers to my lips, standing so we were pressed against each other. Her fingers trailed across my face, coming to rest on my neck. I couldn't look away from her eyes. I leaned forward, eyes flicking from hers to her lips. Her breath rushed across my lips. I kissed her, pressing my lips against hers. Her hands moved to my hair as she deepened the kiss. My hands gripped her hips, pulling her, if possible, closer to me.

We broke the kiss and she looked up at me, a little worry in her eyes. I pressed a kiss to her nose and she giggled.

"Will you go out with me, Hermione?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, Fred." She replied causing me to pick her up and swing her round.

"Fred, as adorable and moving as that was could you bring the food back to the common room before you start kissing damsels in distress?" Asked George from the door. Hermione and I sprung a part like children being caught by their parents. "Oh, please, I'm glad. Just make sure Ron doesn't kill you okay?" With that George grabbed the food before walking off.

Hermione and I decided to keep our relationship on the downside; meeting in secret generally in our class room. We dated for a few months, having no one but George know. With Hermione not speaking to Ron and barely speaking to Harry, George and I generally had 'Mione to ourselves. George and Hermione got on well, making it very easy for all of us to hang out.

After Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione had told me she had to end things, she was leaving with Harry and Ron on some kind of mission. She promised she would come back and we would be together. I did my best to believe her. But I couldn't get my hopes up, in case she didn't return. The _'Mudblood' _that had been engraved into her arm reminded me of that. I had almost lost her.

When they returned I noticed differences in her. She acted as though she and I had never been. I felt my heart being ripped out – or so I thought. Then she and Ron announced they were getting married. The pain I thought I'd felt before was nothing compared to how I felt after that. I avoided the Burrow at all costs, feigning illness and work to escape family dinners that I knew Hermione and Ron would be at.

And then, on their special day that I grudgingly attended, I finally got the girl I'd been in love with for 3 years. And she finally said she loved me too.


	3. Chapter Three

**The Wedding.**

I stood beside the priest and George, heart pounding. Today was the day – I was marrying Hermione Granger.

"Ready?" asked George, noticing my fidgeting. I nodded tersely. George snickered, apparently not convinced. A few more minutes past and I looked out over the family and friends gathered to watch my happily ever after. Mum and Dad were in the front with Bill, Fleur, Charlie and his latest fling, Percy, Harry and, much to my surprise, Ron. I glanced to George with raised eye brows. He looked to where I had been a moment ago and shrugged. So he had no idea either.

"Mr Weasley, we are about to begin." Murmured the priest. I straightened my tie and looked down the aisle. Ginny stood there in an emerald dress. Slowly she made her way down to stand across from George. She grinned at me before turning to face the aisle.

And there she was. Hermione Granger, my wife-to-be. She had her hair pulled back into a bun with loose bits of fringe framing her face. Her make-up was light, almost impossible to notice. I only knew because the freckle below her left eye was hidden. She smiled at me, before allowing her father to walk her down the aisle. Her dress was white with hints of silver. It was tight around her torso, making her curves look even more perfect than they already were. It then became layered tulle and satin flowing down to the floor. She looked perfect.

Finally Hermione stood beside him, her father retreating to his seat beside her mother.

"Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Began the priest. I held my breath – would someone interrupt? There was a pause and I suspect everyone noticed the tension rolling off my shoulders. The priest continued: "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"We do." Mr and Mrs Granger replied. I smiled to them and they nodded in return. I sensed they still weren't pleased with how I had first told Hermione I loved her.

"Now, we have the vows to be spoken. Mr Weasley, if you will." I nodded and turned my body to facing Hermione totally. She looked up at me and I held her hands.

"I, Fredrick Weasley, take you, Hermione Granger, to my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in joy as well as sorrow." Hermione smiled at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"Miss Granger, if you will." Hermione cleared her throat and blinked away her tears.

"I, Hermione Granger, take you, Fredrick Weasley, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I spend my life with." I couldn't help but gently kiss Hermione's cheek. The words she chose were so perfect that it made me love her even more.

"May I have the rings?" the priest continued. Ginny and George present the rings to him and again, he went on. "Mr Weasley, do you promise love Miss Granger unconditionally, to support her in her goals, to honour and respect her, to laugh with her and cry with her and to cherish her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I gently slid the thin gold band next to the engagement ring I'd given Hermione not long after her interrupted wedding. The priest repeated the question to Hermione (exchanging the names of course.)

"I do," she responded. She slid a similar gold band onto the fourth finger on my left hand.

"With the previous promises made and withstanding in the exchange of rings, I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Fredrick Weasley. Mr Weasley, you may kiss the bride." The priest stepped back as I pulled Hermione closer to me. I looked into her eyes a moment longer before kissing her. My hands were on her hips, the satin tight beneath my hands. Her hands snaked into my hair and she pressed close. I regrettably pulled away before standing behind Hermione, my arms wrapped around her.

We looked out over our family and friends, both of us smiling widely. Our parents rushed up to us, followed by my siblings and Harry and in that moment I knew I had made the right choice by interrupting her wedding.

"I love you," I murmured in her ear. She leaned back against me as she whispered:

"I love you too."


End file.
